User blog:Somarinoa/Upcoming Course of Action
I seem to have run myself out of bandwidth so I likely will be taking it easy until April (not too many days here until then so not a huge deal, really). However, once April rolls around here's my plan of action to increase traffic. If you have any suggests absolutely feel free to bring them up: #Create a Facebook page. Not sure what to use as a primary image for the page but outside of that should very much be doable. Question, however: how should it be run? Should I make mention every time somebody makes a new edit, like when an Amerigo story gets updated, or should I let us all post up there to advertise our own material? The former way would probably be more typical but I like giving options to people. #Create a Twitter feed. Now, I don't have a Twitter account and have never, in fact, even been on Twitter. I'm sure I can figure out how to get that all set up and everything though if you already know how and want to save me the time of figuring it out for myself, feel free to let me know. Presumably it would work in a similar manner to the Facebook page in terms of how content gets posted, though I don't know if the option for whether I post about new or updated content would work on Twitter as it would on Facebook since, after all, I've never used it. #Discuss applying for wikia spotlight — the one problem with this is we have (very few) pieces of adult content on the wikia because I do not believe creativity should be stifled in any way, shape or form, which the spotlight states they do not approve of. Of course with that being said, all the AO content on the site is mine; if necessary I can temporarily redact that information until after they research the site and determine whether we can have a spotlight or not, and replace it again later. #Another thing they say we should not have however is "offensive language", which would be more difficult to deal with. Since we have templates built to inform viewers of those things however perhaps we could get some leeway on that one. #I've asked around in my friends if someone would draw us up a brainstorming image to use as a primary picture for the wikia; I had originally looked around for one I could use for free on the net, not being particularly great at drawing brains, but none of the ones I found seemed all that epic or great. Two people said they'd like to do the image but I'm not sure how long it will take these folks to possibly churn out an image for me (especially since one of them has sworn to return to editing Alien Species Wiki with me from way back when I was the only editor there, and he hasn't gone back there since 2006; now there's a community and we don't really need him, but it shows that he may not be reliable in any fashion). #Recall how to enter us in as looking for contributors on the Community Corner. I had the articles all pulled up and ready but then my browser crashed and didn't recall the data. #Set up a "rules" page? I haven't set one up yet because we don't really have any rules that aren't simply common sense such as "don't vandalize" and "try and be civil and/or nice to your fellow contributors". If we are going to get more contributors however that is probably something that should be focused on being created. #Should we allow other contributors to fix grammar/spelling mistakes on articles? I've avoided doing it on articles submitted by others so far but it could possibly make the wikia have a more professional look (I haven't even sought out how we have done on grammar and the like on here so I've no clue how it is right off the top of my head). #Since the original contributors who voted on us keeping the Talk pages as opposed to converting it to Comments sections have not contributed in a while, I suppose it would be a good idea to ask the question again: Do you prefer Talk Pages (as they are now, which will allow more detailed discussions on stuff but are likely to lower the amount of chatting on articles that occurs) or Comments Sections at the bottom of each page (which will make things more laid back and social, though will cut back on in-depth discussions but there's more likely to be more people chiming in on each article?) #Should I create more achievements for various types of content to encourage contributions? Such as achievement badges for, say, adding Planets or Characters or Species, et cetera? #Come up with a custom theme if possible. Since we're not based on anything specific it's harder to come up with something to use, of course. I could use my Ultimate Showdown title cards but I've only got 2 of the 40 completed so I'd have to put a lot of focus and work into those to make it a viable option. Extraterrestrial Fanon Wiki (my other wiki) has a deep field space image which could work here, I guess, if we are desperate. I suppose the stars make one think creatively. All uncategorized pages have already been dealt with, so we no longer need to worry about that, and we have over 200 pages, which is the minimal limit we need. I can flood the page with upwards of a hundred pages if we want to appear even larger, of course, if you think that would be a good idea. Let me know what opinions and/or suggestions you all have. — Somarinoa (talk) 08:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts